werewolfs in the UK
by loveswerewolfs
Summary: I'm a werewolf who lives in the U.K. and is being forced to go to america for some odd reason
1. Chapter 1

All twilight characters belong to the author

"Werewolves in the U.K."

Chapter 1Claire POV

I turned up the volume on my ipod as I walked down the street. Now your probably wondering 'Why are you walking when you could phase?' Well I'm running out of clothes. So I'm walking to my Alphas house. Who happens to be engaged to my older brother Trent.

Well I guess I should tell you how there are werewolves in the U.K., well really funny story actually (and by funny I mean weird). Well one or both of our parents came from La push. So that is were we think the werewolf thing comes from.

I turned right and there it was, our Alphas house. Anabel Macloid the one who imprinted on my big brother so I totally approve. They were trying to persuade Ana's little sister Sasha into going to America with us, but so far no good. The only reason they're even doing this is because they think she might have a better chance of imprinting on someone there rather than here.(looked up legends on the Internet)

When I was at the newly painted door I rang the doorbell. Then a little sing-song voice said

"Who is it?"

I knew it was my friends trying to annoy the living crap out of me. I knew they could smell me.

So then I said "Claire Young, now let me in!"

Deep inside I was getting a little pissed that they where doing this to me again. The only difference is last time they locked me out of my own house.

"Okay, okay," they said as they opened to let me in revealing one of my best friends Carmen Seme opening it. So I walked through it as she explained were they were with convincing her, nowhere. Looks like I will have to tell her what I have been thinking about for the past three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolves in the U.K.

Chapter 2

Claire's POV

"Hey Sasha can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked hoping she would listen to my reason for being her, "Parental Garden" and going there with her.

"Okay," she said almost willingly.

Once we were in her room with the door shut she asked,

"Okay so what is it?"

"Well you know how I've seen almost every guy in our town." I said waiting for her to catch on,

"We all have Claire what is your point?" she asked

"Well since this werewolf thing started in America I think I will have a better chance of Imprinting there. Even better in La Push." I said only stating theories but there is no way in the bloody world I was going to be telling her that any time soon.

Her sigh of defeat meant that I had just won her over with out having to try. Sweet!

"I will go but only if Carmen, Sandy, and Sara go to!"

"Well don't just stand there, go ask them!" I exclaimed

"Anabel and I thought something like this might happen so we bought a few extra tickets. Thank the Lord, I could pay Sara enough to keep Sasha out of trouble while Sandy, Carmen, and I could go explore the place, put two and two together and you have a very happy Claire.

So I went downstairs to tell the only other members who where the only ones my age going(Sandy and Carmen) the benefits.


	3. Chapter 3

Werewolves in the U.K.

Chap. 3

Carmen's POV

I'm a little nervous about this, you see I have never flown on a plane before so I'll probably be a nervous wreck all the way there. Wonderful. Can you sense the sarcasm. Claire sensing my worry said

"Don't worry I was nervous on my first plan ride to." trying to calm me down it worked until we were on the plane then Sandy said

"Don't worry we have a better chance crashing in a bus than on a plane." that calmed me down enough until we landed then Sandy's cousin Sara said

"Don't worry we're just landing then Claire can call her aunt so that so some one can pick us up and we can get out of here." Sara was the second smartest in her school so she knew how to calm a person down. Her dream was to be a children's therapist but when she phased that dream was shattered. We skipped a lot of grades so she has her degree for it of course it's just she will never get to use it. The rest of us have degrees to I have a degree in the teachings of dance I'll never get to use, Claire an art teacher, Sandy a music teacher, Sasha was going to be a school guidance consoler. So when we phased those dreams were crushed to oblivion. We where all crushed of course but we had to act as if nothing had changed for our friends and families sakes.

"Carmen we're here you can get off the plane now." Sasha said interrupting my thoughts I quickly got up walking off of the plane to go get my luggage.


	4. Chapter 4

Werewolves in the U.K. chap.4

Carmen's POV

As soon as I got my luggage I realized that I had lost the rest of the pack. I mentally kicked myself.

'Damn me and my mental stupidity!' I sighed to myself 'well I better wait for them.' So I sat in a chair close by.

Holy mother of God what time is it!? Only 2 minutes have passed! Somebody up there must really hate me. I'm bet it's my mother, she always was a bucket of sunshine (Note the sarcasm).

" Hey you think that's one of Claire's friends ?" I looked up to the mention of my pack's beta's name to see two guys. They couldn't be vampires, to tan. Couldn't be demons, they don't smell like rotting flesh,.(AN: I never said that they only kill vampires!) I think your wondering why I suddenly went to those conclusions, well those two human killing species don't like us very much. Shaking those thoughts from my head I walked behind them. I could just see what they were looking at on my tiptoes, it was a picture of Claire, Sandy, and me at our high school graduation.

"How many bloody stalkers can one person have? Cause I think my friends and I have just broken Madonna's record." I say a little pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Werewolves in the U.K. chap. 5

Carmen's PoV

If these guys were normal humans I could take them. But these guys looked like they pumped iron and shot steroids for a living. There was no way I could take them down on my own. I suddenly felt kind of awkward as I felt one stare at the back of my head. Damnit, I'm 5'11 and one of the toughest wolves in my pack! I could deal with some wandering eyes!

"What the hell do you think your-" I cut myself off as I looked into his eyes. They were fucking gorgeous! Truly the deepest pools of brown I had ever seen! Then I realized that I was yelling at him for looking at my arss.

Claire's PoV

It wasn't that hard to find Carmen, she was yelling at a guy a few inches taller than her who looked like he took steroids. I'm so proud! Wait a minute she was yelling at him for looking at her arss. She was going easy on him! Carmen never went easy on anyone, not even her own sister. Hell not even herself, so why was she going easy on him. Then it hit me, she imprinted. Why do these things happen at the most horrible times! What will happen when we have to separate, she'll be a mess! Well better go and get her to confirm this.

Carmen's PoV

When I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see Claire, who is not only the beta of our pack, but also one of my best friend. I immediately hugged her, I would have lied if I had said I hadn't missed her along with everyone else. When I said her name though that's when the other guy looked up. There eyes met and now ladies and gents we're in deep shit!

Claire's PoV

Oh hell no I did not just imprint! This is terrible. My pack is supposed to see me as the 'I don't take shit from anybody' type of leader, not the one who imprinted on a steroid user. I'm fucking screwed, and now he is looking at me with those adorable brown eyes- Now where the hell did that come from. Well he is kind of cute, and I really don't know if he takes steroids or not. Ah what the hell, I'll give him a chance, if it so happens that he does take steroids I'll turn him into the police. Who am I kidding, I'm screwed.

Sandy's PoV

It's quiet funny actually, we came here to find Sasha's soul mate and go home. But Carmen and Claire have found there's in as little as five minutes of the plane landing. What does that tell us. It tells us that this will be the easiest thing in the whole fucking world or that finding Sasha's imprint will be the least of our problems.

Sara's PoV

So the guys that Carmen and Claire imprinted on were apparently our ride, thank god. Seeing a depressed Carmen or Claire would make each and every day sadder since Carmen is rarely happy(she is a mixture between angry and sadness) at all and Claire is stressed most of the time. I think this imprinting thing might be good for both of them. Now if only my cousin Sandy would imprint, she doesn't think it. But I know she wants to be happy as well. Her brother is the one I'm really worried about though, he is also in the pack and has a kid. Now don't get me wrong I love my nephew more than the freaking sun, maybe it's just me, but I think everyone has someone out there maybe even me.


End file.
